Regrets
by TwilightUchiha24
Summary: Naruto would always remain the hero of the village, but Sasuke's prize meant so much more...


**Regrets**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters...Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Dedicated to Sasuke Uchiha. Today is his birthday!**

* * *

It used to be me...

I was the one that everyone looked up to. I was the one who's fights everyone anticipated. I was the number one rookie. I was the last Uchiha. I was everything. It used to be all mine.

...Naruto...

...Naruto...

...Naruto...

That's the only name I hear echo down these hospital halls. This hospital that I have grown so familiar with. Everyone wants to make sure he's ok, that Naruto is perfectly fine. Nobody has even come through my doorway, except for her...

Sakura Haruno

My personal nurse. I think that was the Hokage's doings. She knows Sakura's the only one that can still even look at me anymore.

It has always been this way, I have just failed to notice until now. Naruto is the hero.

My story is over.

The moment my brother's soul left his body, my story was finished, my book was closed, never to be re-opened again. But Naruto. Oh, Naruto's legacy will live on. He can master the nine-tailed fox. He saved Konoha from the Akatsuki. He is the hero of the village. I am merely a broken boy that was left with nothing but a bruised body and a cursed last name.

I should have known. No matter how hard I worked, Naruto would always beat me. Even if the stupid blonde failed to notice, he was always better. Something could take me a month to learn, but because of his willpower, he learned it faster.

He stole it all away from me.

...Everything...

Even Sakura...

She is always talking about Naruto and how he rescued the village. I just listen, because it's the only time a smile is visible on her face. A true smile. I regret everything that I've done. I just want to see that real smile of hers again.

Now that Naruto is out of the hospital, he comes to see me. I hate it. I don't need his company, bragging about how he IS the next Hokage, Tsunade promised him. I don't care. I realized I screwed my life up, I don't need him in here to remind me of it.

But at the end of the day, he leaves, because visiting hours are over, and that's when she comes in.

She peaks through the door into the sterile, white room and fake smiles when she sees I'm awake. She comes in and sits down on the other bed in my room. Nobody is in it though, people refuse to be anywhere near me. She puts down a plate of food in front of me and I stare at it's contents. Then I spot the lone chocolate pudding off to the side. I glare at it like its mocking me for never speaking a word to her since I have been in this stupid dump, which has been five weeks.

My body is taking forever to recover after having to face off with Madara Uchiha, but he is dead now, at last. But like I said, nobody notices that. They all praise Naruto because he was seen taking down the Akatsuki. My battle was silent.

I snapped out of my daze when she slid the pudding off my tray. How dare she. That was MINE. I was glaring at that. She fake smiles at me again.

"I know you hate sweets," is all she mumbles, then she walks out.

She can't leave me in here. I hate to admit it, but I don't want to be alone. Memories of that night, the night my whole family was demolished. Memories of Itachi's death and then finding out the truth. Memories of my father, who gave us a cursed name from the beginning. They will haunt my sleep. I'm tired of being alone.

I have to make her come back. But my damn arm is broken. I have to do something. I bite my lip so hard in concentration that blood pools from the open wound. The familiar iron taste filling my mouth. I lift my knee, even though the pain shoots through my body like a thousand bullets, and I kick. The tray of food clattering to the floor, and I wait.

The white door bursts open this time and a worried look spreads across her face. She eyes the tray on the floor and then looks at me while I smirk. Anger molds over her features as she stomps over to the tray to gather the food. Ever since I came back, she never pleads over me, smiles at me with a true smile, or even touches me. Naruto says its cause she is stronger and has grown out of her childish, immature stage. I say its cause she is scared.

I look over at her as she grumbles and picks up the fallen food. She slams the tray on the table and looks over at me. Her emerald eyes soften when she sees blood dripping from my already battered lips.

"I told you to stop biting your lips Sasuke. You can't keep doing that. And your not suppose to be moving, your never going to recover. Do you want to stay in here forever?" she questioned me. Well, yes. Because the minute I leave this hospital, she will never have a reason to talk to me anymore.

I just stare at her, never blinking my obsidian eyes. She sighs and sits back down on the unoccupied bed next to mine. This is my chance to open my mouth and talk to her. How hard can it be. Stupid Naruto can do it. And if I say something stupid she can't get mad. Naruto stole her away from me, so apparently she likes stupid stuff.

She just sits and I just stare.

Finally, I sigh and turn my attention to my lap where the many cords from the iv's, that stick in all different areas of my skin, are crossing. I hear the bed creak next to me and figure she is walking toward the door. She always leaves me, she never stays. I figure its payback for me leaving her so long ago. Except I'm on a soft bed, she was on a cold bench.

My eyes open with shock as I feel her cool, almost alien to me now hands touch my forehead and move my raven bangs out of my eyes. She can see the pout on my lips and I look up at her angelic face. Her eyes read mine, and I can tell she knows. She knows there is a whole lot of talking I need to do, but I just can't, because that's how I am. Sakura used to be the one who could over look that, but now even she has given up.

I want her to stay with me tonight. I don't want to be left alone. I have been alone long enough. I'm tired of it. Sick and tired of it to be precise. Naruto has the whole village now. The whole village that used to look at him with such hatred in their eyes, now worship the freakin ground he walks on. And plus, Naruto has Hinata. He needs to notice her, she deserves it. But whereas Naruto has everyone now, I have nobody. My WHOLE family is dead now.

I really am the last Uchiha.

Maybe that's a good thing. I can end the curse with myself. I don't have to pass this retched name on to anyone. It WILL end with me.

Her hand caressing my cheek snaps me from my rant. Once again my pleading eyes meet hers and she just stares. Removing her hand from my face she stands and walks to the door.

I want to open my mouth. I want to say something. I want to stop her, need to stop her, but I can't stop her. My freakin pride is to big for that. So sadly, I watch the only girl who could ever mean anything to me walk away. It's her turn now, I suppose. As many times as I have walked away from her, she deserves a chance to walk away from me.

I guess maybe, Naruto is better for her. She deserves a real hero, not a hero's comrade who deserted her and his village and then came back and can't even talk to her. I am pathetic.

But then, the door is reopening. The lights from the halls filling up the room around me. I squint and catch a flash of pink. Then the door closes and I see Sakura walking over to me with sheets in her arms. I watch her silently as she dresses the bed next to mine. Great, now I will have to share Sakura with some other hurt moron who will flirt with her like crazy no matter how many times she says no.

My eyes actually widen when she pulls the sheets back, slips off her shoes and then slides into the bed. She turns over to meet my questioning glance. She smiles, a true one this time.

"I don't want to be alone anymore either Sasuke," she says quietly where nobody else can here her confession. And for the first time in forever, I can feel my mouth breaking into a grin of its own.

She slides from her bed and walks over to mine. I clamp my eyes shut tight as I feel the pain in my arms travel as I move them, but I don't care. I wrap them around her neck and bring her lips to mine.

Naruto might have been the hero in the end, but I got MY Sakura.

I couldn't ask for a better prize.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! I lubs you! Even though Kishimoto has been making you a real jerk lately, I still have faith that things will turn around haha! Review please! ;D**


End file.
